Son of Heroes
by Superiornite
Summary: The DC Universe has died of natural causes, and its surivor is the son of its greatest heroes. He lands on the Dragonball Earth's universe, and he is raised by the Son family. Alongside his adoptive family and friends, he shall face the dangers to come, and well find out the truth of his heritage. Well he embrace his real parent's legacy, or well he keep to the life is living.
1. Chapter 1

My first Dragonball fanfic, please be respectful in the reviews. Just to a point where I may be capable of fixing any mistakes.

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the DC characters that well be referenced or appear in this fanfic. They belong to either Akira Toriyama or DC Comics.

* * *

It had just been a nice walk across the mountain trail with this new family. The champion of the budakai 24th tournament, Son Goku carried his five month old son, Gohan, in one of his arms, while he had his other arm around his wife, Chichi. It had been just half a year since the Goku's battle with the son of the demon king, Piccolo Jr, and Goku was enjoying the life of peace and harmony. He had started this life when he had married Chichi and then Gohan was born. Being a husband and father kind of took away his time in training, but seeing that there wasn't any trouble he didn't mind so much because he loved his family very much that he would put aside his training.

The Son family had wandered a little too far and did not keep track of time, so due to that the sun was already setting and the night was coming. So now they were walking home while keepig it quite because little Gohan was already sleeping from exhaustian.

As they were walking home, Goku looked up to the barely appearing stars in the night sky. When he was a boy and would live with Grandpa Gohan, he would sometimes look up into the stars. At least during nights when Grandpa Gohan would allow him to be out because in some nights during Full Moon Grandpa Gohan warned Goku of a monster that comes out only in night. Besides that, Goku always thought for some time; is there something more out there? Is there any stong people out there in the universe? Because if there was, Goku wouldn't mind testing out his strength in a friendly spar.

"Hey Chi?"

"What is it Goku?"

"Have you ever thought if there was anything out there?"

"Hmm. I never really gve it that much thought, but I do beieve that there has to be something out there."

"You think there could be someone who is strong? Because if there is I sure would like to challenge them to a spar," Goku desplayed his affection towrds his passion of fighting. Chichi just laughed lightly knowing that she may have taught Goku to live a life as a husband and father, but she knew that he won't leave his end his lfe style that he had lived with since he was a boy. "It is getting late Goku, we should make our way home right now."

"All right then. NIMBUS," Goku acknowledged and called out to the magical cloud, which came in fairly quickly. Goku allowed Chichi to get on the yellow cloud first and then handed her Gohan, so that he may get on without waking up Gohan from the hastle of mounting the cloud. Once the Son family was on Nimbus, Nimbus made its way towards their house.

When they were at a seeing distance to their house, Chichi saw a shooting star.

"Wow, Goku look, its a shooting star."

Goku looked towards where his wife was pointing at and saw the shooting star.

"You know Goku, when you see a shooting star, you make a wish."

"Really? That's sort of like the Dragonballs. But I don't know what to wish for," Goku scratched his head, as he went into thought.

"We could wish for a very happy future as a family."

"On second thought Chi, I think I came up with a wish."

"What is that wish Goku?"

"I wish for that shooting star to stop shooting towards us," Goku said with a hint of concern in his voice.

The shooting star was actually getting really close into the Earth's atmosphere and it was closing in on the Son family fast. Nimbus was able to since the danger that was coming, so it slowly stopped just about enough to keep the Son family on and to miss the meteor.

With flames and smoke being lift on the trail it was leaving behind, the meteor fell past Nimbus carrying Goku and his family. The meteor also caused a very loud sound, which woke up Gohan who then started crying. Chichi tried to comfort him, while Goku kept his eye on the falling object. Goku may seem to be a bit of an air-head at times, but one thing is for certain he was a genius in combat, survival, and anything around those areas. With those areas of knowledge, Goku was able to conclude on one thing, the meteor was slowing down.

Goku knew that rocks can't fly and that they increase in speed when they keep falling until they hit the ground, but that meteor was doing the exact opposite to that law. He knew that that meteor couldn't be some random rock from space, so he had to check it out to see what it really was.

"Chichi, stay with Gohan and Nimbus, I need to see what that was."

"Goku it's obvious what that was, it was just a meteor," Chichi tried to reason with her husband.

"If that was a meteor, it wouldn't have slowed down," Goku looked to his wife with a gesture and tone of seriousness. With that Chichi knew that this could be a serious situation, and that Goku had to look into it.

Goku then jumped off Nimbus and used his Ki to fly to the location of that unkown object. He followed the trail of smoke that it had left behind, and found the landing site.

The man, who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo and his son, couldn't believe what he saw. The meteor that nearly endangered his family, turned out to be a small rocket of some kind. The size of the ship was probably big enough to fit one adult maximum, but that is if the cockpit had enough room for that. The window of the cockpit was heavily tinted, so Goku had to use his Ki senses to see if there was anyone inside. He sensed someone, but that someone's energy level was was small. Small enough for the size of a baby.

Chichi carried Gohan close to her, as she stood on her front porch worried what Goku might find. She hoped that it wasn't anything threatening that would envolve the endangerment of her husband and anyone else. She kept an eye on the same direction that Goku went, so that she may see if he well come out safely. She was in a heavy debate with herself on whether or not she follows Goku to whatever that meteor was, but she knew that Gohan's safety was also important and Goku would want her to stay in a safe distance.

Her stress then died down, as she saw her husband fly out from the wilderness. Once he got closer, she noticed that he was carrying something, and that something looked like a bundle of blankets.

She walked into the front yard of their property, as Goku landed on the ground still carrying the unkown bundle. Now in this close distance, Chichi was able to move towards Goku to see what he had.

"Was that from that crash site," Chichi asked.

"That was no meteor. It was a rocket, and it had a passanger," Goku said as he then revealed what he was carrying. A baby boy with black hair.

Chichi gasped at what her husband had in his hands. Did he really find a space rocket with a baby inside.

"Who... who could've put a baby inside a spaceship," Chichi asked as she looked at the baby. The baby had to be at the same age as Gohan, but, for certain, his hair wasn't as wild as her own son.

"I don't know, but there blankets and a few other things in that rocket," Goku said as he walked into the house. "My other question is what should we do with him," Goku asked aloud.

Chichi still had her eyes on the baby. She knew that thay couldn't leave him out there for any wild animals to pick off him, nor should they give him to the government so that they could do experiments on the child who came from the stars.

"Well, why don't we keep him."

Goku arched an eyebrow when he heard Chichi say that. 'How can we keep this baby?' He thought to himself.

"I thought we can only keep kids that were givin birth by you Chichi," Goku said.

"We can also adopt children Goku."

"Well that answers that question. But what are we going to name him?"

"Well I'm not going to name him Einstein. Why not something similar to Gohan?"

"Hmm, maybe... no, not Goten."

"That is actually a good name, but I just can't picture this one to be a Goten."

"Wait, I have one."

"Well what is it?"

"How about, Gojon."

"I like that," Chichi smilled as they now recognized a new family member.

Later that night, Goku went back to the rocket to salvage what was in it and bring back the rocket closer to the house. He looked inside to find a compartment that had two silver bracelets, a golden colored rope, and a box that seemed to be locked shut. He moved the rocket near the house and took the items into the house.

"Goku, did you notice the red blanket you had wrapped around Gojon had a sort of a S in a diomand shape on it," Chichi called out asking.

Goku walked over looking at the cloak that Chichi was holding up, and it indeed had a black lined S in a diomand shape.

"Huh, I didn't see that. I found a few other things inside that rocket," Goku told Chichi.

"I think its best we try to keep this quite about where Gojon came from. It can be so much on what he may take in for child's mind."

"When do you suppose we tell him?"

"I'm not sure, but we right now we raise him as our real son and a brother to Gohan."

Goku then looked at the crib that Gohan and now Gojon were sharing.

'Where did you come from Gojon?'

* * *

A/N: I knoe it may seem like it, but... that baby... is not... Kal-El.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Superiornite here. This is to you Ashbringer36, you are right. It is a handfull on keeping up with the updates with the more stories you have. **

**To one of the guest reviews; I would be more than happy to do such a crssover of Superman an One Piece, but only one problem, I haven't seen nor read anything about One Piece. Dragonball is the only anime/manga i pay more attention to. i mean it says in my bio. Sorry hermano.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the DC Comics characters that well be referenced. They belong to their own respective owners. If i owned Dragonball, there would be no Dragonball GT at all, Goku wouldn't have stayed dead after the Cell Games, and Chichi would make more appearances. If I owned DC Comics, I would've made Superman and Wonder Woman a couple more earlier, but now they're together so no need to worry. **

* * *

_**Five years later...**_

Goku, and his two sons were on Nimbus that was flying above the ocean. They were headed to meet Goku's old friends in Master Roshi's island.

It has been five years since Goku had found Gojon in that rocket, and Gojon was already a part of the family. He and Gohan already had a strong brotherly bond. Chichi loved the boy as if he were her biological son. Goku cared for Gojon greatly as much as he did for Gohan.

Though Goku already made a promise to Chichi that he won't train the kids until they were older, he couldn't help but realize that there was strange glimpses of some power hidden inside of them. For Gohan, there would be times that he was in danger and there would be an aura of energy surrounding Gohan and instincts would take over to neutralize the threat. For Gojon, he had shown great strength for a child his age. Such as being able to lift the car, but the one strange thing about it was that Goku couldn't sense any Ki put into lifting that car.

They had just landed in front of Kami house, and Goku called out to his friends that were inside. Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi and even Turtle came outside, glad to see Goku after a long time.

"Goku, how is it going buddy?"

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Yeah it's been a while."

Krillin was the first to bring up the fact that Goku had two small boys by his side.

"Say Goku, what's with the kids? You babysitting or something?"

"No. They're my sons."

With that, Goku's friends couldn't believe that Goku actually had sons. In the back of their heads they were more mind blown by the fact that an innocent minded person like Goku actually went through the, 'process,' of making a child.

Gohan was little shy in meeting these strangers that were gathering in front of his father, while Gojon was polite enough to smile towards them. Bulma shook off her thoughts and came back to reality. She tried being nice to the little children, she gave a complement.

"Oh Goku, they're adorable."

"Yeah. This is Gohan, and Gojon."

"I see you named one, after your grandfather. If he would have seen these two boys, he would surely be proud," Master Roshi said.

Bulma then walked over to the two small boys standing beside each other. She kneeled towards them, and that was when she noticed that there was one certain difference between the two; Gojon's eyes were not onyx black, they were Clear Ocean blue.

"Goku, does Chichi have any family members whose eyes were blue," Bulma asked.

"No, there is only her father, and he has black eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that Gojon's eyes are blue, while Gohan's eyes are black. Also, Gohan is the only one who has a tail."

"Oh that. You see, Gojon is actually adopted."

His friends were a bit surprised to find out that Goku and Chichi would actually adopt, considering how much Chichi was so determined in making a family out of their own. Gojon already knew that he was adopted, and he seemed to have no problem accepting it. Although, deep in the back of his head, he wondered who was is real parents.

As Turtle tried showing the boys some comfort by offering to play with him, Goku's friends started commenting on how these two kids were different from Goku when he was a kid.

"Well besides the fact that they aren't allowed to learn how to fight, they both of them have the tendency to go on small adventures in the forest."

"Okay, that is one thing that Gohan inherited from you. Even Gojon may have been influenced by you," Krillin said.

"Hey, both of their hats have dragonball," Bulma was the first to notice.

"Yep, I gave Gohan the four star ball, and Gojon picked the three star ball out of all the balls I had gathered," Goku answered.

"Why did he pick the three star," Roshi asked. "I'm not sure. I guess it was just his favorite number," Goku answered.** (A/Challenge: For anyone who can guess why I chose the Three Star Dragonball to be Gojon's ball, I may give out a little spoiler for that/those certain individual/s.)**

Then all of a sudden, Goku sensed large power level that was headed towards them. Krillin and Master Roshi were also sensing the unknown power source and they were wondering if it was Piccolo who was still at large. Their answers were soon answered when the power source was revealed to be a man with wild hair that reached back to knees. He wore some sort of armor that didn't cover his legs. The hairy man also had green visor that was above one eye.

"Ahh. I have finally found you Kakarrot."

"Who are you?"

"Kakarrot, you were sent to this puny planet for your one mission, why haven't you carried it out? Tell me now!"

"Listen buddy, there is nobody by that name, so why don't you run off, "Krillin told the mysterious man as he was walking towards him.

"Maybe I should make you leave."

As Krillin got close to the man, Goku noticed something move quick that was around his waist that smacked Krillin. The impact threw Krillin back and crashed into Kami house. "Krillin!" Goku called out to his injured friend. He looked back, and saw that the object that hit Krillin was none other, but a tail.

"What... a... a tail."

Bulma and Master Roshi also noticed the furry tail that was just as similar to Goku's old tail, and Gohan's tail, and they were just as surprised to see the tail.

"That's right. I'm guessing you are now recognizing me," the hairy man said.

Gohan was getting really scared of the man that just smacked Krillin while Gojon was bring will alert and cautious of what the man might do next.

"I still don't even know who you are! Tell me who you are now!"

"Kakarrot did you suffer from a serous hit to the hit as child?"

"Uh... yeah, I did fall on it, but that was a long time ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Goku, there is something your grandfather told me that I think you should know," Master Roshi intervened.

Roshi told Goku about Grandpa Gohan finding Goku in some sort of spaceship, and Goku was found inside of it. Then Roshi told him about how Goku was violent at first, but then he had injured his head, and Goku's attitude changed to a loving care-free boy.

"So Goku is from space, that would explain alot," Bulma comented as she tried to keep Gohan and Gojon from being so close to the man that was directly in front of Goku.

"Okay, you have my attention. Now tell us who you are," Goku said to the man.

"I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson, but very well. First off, let me introduce myself, I'm Radditz, your older brother." Radditz then went on, about where Goku actually came from. Goku being born from an alien race called Saiyans. How they were known to be fighters and planet plunderers. Goku and his friends were disgusted at how Goku was actually descended from a race of space pirates.

"You can't be serous! Goku is too noble to be apart of your kind of space pirates," Krillin insulted, who was back up after being knocked back.

"Too noble you say? What if I told you, that Kakarrot was givin specific orders to destroy all life on this miserable little planet."

"Whaat!"

"That is right, we send either a team of adult Saiyans to plents filled with strong inhabitants, while we send one of our babys to weak planets like this one. You could've easily taken this one out, consiering that this planet has a very large moon."

"What does the moon have to do with anything?"

Then Radditz looked at Goku's waist and that was when he noticed that Goku didn't have his tail.

"Kakarrot, what has happend to your tail?!"

"It was cut off permenatly."

"You damn fool. Do you know what you have lost. You lost a Saiyan's key to great power. Once you look up into a full moon with your tail, you're capable of transforming into an Ozarru."

The other three of Goku's friends were more frightend to know that every Saiyan is capable of turning into a monster like how they witnessed Goku transform. Gohan was holding on to Goku's leg and Gojon had his hands balled to a fist just like his father was.

"Why are you here," Goku asked Radditz.

"Well little brother, before I answer that i must let you know about our home planet was destroyed around the same time you were sent to Earth by an unkown meteor. There are only four of us Saiyans left, and that includes me and you. Me and the other two Saiyans have found this one great planet, but its inhabitants are too many and strong for us to handle. That was when I remebered you Kakarrot. **(A/N: So you telling me Radittz, that it took you about 20 years to remember your little brother. Ignoring your upcoming actions, you're not the greatest family member.) **With you giving us a hand, we are more than capable of taking that planet. What do you say little brother?"

"If you actually think I'm going to help you thugs, you have another thing coming. My name is Goku, and this world is my home that I have risked my life defending from evil like you."

"Hmm, so you want to go that way?"

Radditz looked behind Goku and saw Gohan and Gojon. He payed more attention to Gohan because of his tail.

"I couldn't help but notice is that boy with the tail your son?"

"Noo, he isn't."

"There is no need in lying. Only Saiyans are born with tails. You being the only Saiyan here, you must've mated with one of these humans. I just hope it wasn't some cheap whore."

Goku ignored the insult of his wife because he had to protect his sons now that Radditz has his eyes on them.

"Since you don't want to come with me, I'll have to persuade you some how," Radditz said as he started moving towards the small boys.

Goku had his sons move behind him, so that he may seperate Radditz from his sons. "Don't you dare make another step," Goku threatend Radittz. Radittz only chuckeld right before he then moved too quick for a reaction from Goku. Radditz kneed Goku right into his chest and kicked him down to the beach sand. Goku was in tremendous pain from such a strong hit like that.

"DADDY!" Gohan and Gojon yelled in fear as they saw their father get knocked to the ground. Gohan tried running to Goku, but before he could get there Radditz picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Here is the deal Kakarrot, if you don't kill... *Aaackk!" At that moment suddenly, Radditz was hit hard in the back of his knee which caused him to collapse on his knees. Due to his fall, he let go of Gohan who then ran towards his father. A collapsed Radditz looked back at the unkown person who had the guts to knock him down like that. He looked and saw Gojon with a feirous face.

"Leave my brother alone."

"You little bastard! I'll tear you a new hole!"

Radditz tried grabbing hold of the boy, but unlike Gohan, Gojon was surprisingly a little more of a hassle. Not just because of his spunk, but he was trying to hit and kick at Radditz's arm that was trying to hold on to Gojon. The hits actually hurt, but Radditz tried to uck it up because he didn't want to show that some human child was actually showing more courage than a Saiyan child and that human was hurting him.

As Goku saw Gojon trying to get hits on Radditz, he knew it was only a matter of time before Radditz well actually hurt Gojon. So then, adreniline came rushing inside Goku and that Goku up on his feet and attack Radditz. As Goku got a hit on Radditz, Radditz had to let go of Gojon to defend himself from his angry saiyan brother.

As the fight went on, another figure was watching from a distance. That person was Piccolo Junior, son of the Demon King Piccolo. It wasn't that long ago, that Piccolo had a little run in with Radditz, and he got a glimpse at the power Radditz had. He knew that Radditz wasn't a fighter for good, but that also meant that Radditz may destroy Piccolo's plans of world domination. So he followed Radditz to keep an eye on him, that way he may find a weakness. He had seen all the events that occured when Radditz landed in Master Roshi's island, and he was watching the fight between Goku and Radditz.

'Goku may have been training these years, but even he is still not strong enough to beat this alien. He may be my enemy, but he is also the only fighter on this planet to stand a chance,' Piccolo thought.

Radditz knocked Goku to the ground once again, but Goku wasn't just about to give up. "You actually think you can beat me little brother? Spending this much time on this planet full of weaklings you aren't strong."

Goku's friends who were trying to keep a hold on Gohan and Gojon from going into the fight. They knew that Goku was having a hard time, but they weren't strong enough to even help. Radditz was going to make another attack until the one piece visor started beeping.

"What's this? Some unkown energy level is coming this way," Radditz said. He turned and saw Piccolo landing on the island.

"Hah, if it isn't the green man?"

"Piccolo. What are you doing here?"

"I already ran into this alien, and I know that his intentions well not be so good for my global conquest. You and I are the only ones able to beat him."

"Some confidence. You won't be talking like that, after I'm through with you all."

Piccolo then removed his weighted clothing, as did Goku with his own weighted clothing. Radditz noticed through his scouter that their power levels started rising up.

"You actully think you being light well help out in any way? I'm still ten times stronger than you are."

"That maybe true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters," Goku said.

"UUuum... Goku is there anything we can do to help," Krillin asked nervously.

"Just keep Gojon and Gohan safe."

With that Goku and Piccolo started battling Radditz. Flurreys of punches, kicks, elbows, knees were being thrown back and forth. Although Goku and Piccolo were going up against one opponent he was still extremely strong. Goku quickly moved back into the air and cupped his hands out.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAA!"

The Kamhameha wave shot out towards Radditz. Radditz's scouter was able to warn him about the incoming blast, so Radditz tried to move into another direction, but Goku was able to direct the kamehameha right behind Radditz and got a hit. There was an explosion, but Radditz was still there with a few burns from the blast.

"Caught me off gaurd Kakarrot. Since you demonstrated you attack, let me demonstrate my own."

Radditz jumped up and he held out his hands. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" From both of his hands came a blast of energy heading towards both Goku and Piccolo. Goku was able to dodge the attack, but unfortunatly for Piccolo, he had lost his left arm from the blast.

Piccolo whispered to Goku, "We can't go on like this, he'll beat us soon enough. I have this attack that was meant for you, but I'm sure it is good for this job."

"Great. Why not unleash it?"

"It takes time to charge, but the good thing is is that I only need one arm for it. I need you to hold him off so that I can charge it up."

"I'll give you that time."

Goku then charged at Radditz, while Piccolo started charging up his attack. As Goku held off Radditz, Krillin, Roshi and Bulma were having a difficult time trying to keep Gojon from looking outside.

"Gojon stop. Your father needs you to be safe," Bulma tried to comfort Gojon, who was still desperate to see outside.

"I need to see," Gojon said to Bulma. Gojon wasn't the only son who wanted to see if his father was alright, Gohan also wanted to see outside as well. Both Gohan and Gojon were able to pry off of the three adults' grips, they ran to the window to see their father having a very difficult time fighting Radditz.

Radditz knocked Goku to the ground, but then realized that Piccolo wasn't fighting. He looked and saw Piccolo was charging up an attack. Radditz's scouter started beeping.

"Whaat! 1,330! I won't be able to block that attack."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! FIIRRRE!"

A spialing beam of energy was shot towards the Saiyan. Radditz quickly dodged the beam with only graze on his shoulder which broke a part of his armor.

"Damn! He dodged it."

"That would've actully killed me, but I won't give you another oppurtunity like that."

Radditz was just about to unleash an attack on Piccolo, but then he felt a sheer amount of pain running all around his body. The pain was too much to bear that he fell to the ground. He looked back to see Goku was squezzing his tail.

"You were care-less. You left your tail out open. Piccolo can you make another attack like that one you just shot."

"Yeah. Just hold on to him a little longer. This well be my last shot for now."

"Kakarrot, you aren't actually going to let your own brother get killed."

"You tried to kidnap my son, you threatend to kill my other son, and you tried to kill me."

"Listen, I was only bluffing. I needed to persuade you somehow into joining me and the other Saiyans. Once you would make your statement clear, I was going to leave this planet. I swear I wouldn't have killed my own flesh and blood."

Goku had always been the forgiving kind of person. Even if he was lying, he still deserved another chance.

"If I let you go, well you promise to leave Earth."

"Yes. I'll leave you alone and leave everyone on this planet alone.!"

With that spoken, Goku released Radditz. After being released, Radditz got up and knocked Goku down to the ground once again.

"Haahahaa! You actually fell for that Kakarrot."

"You tricked me!"

"Of course I did. I'm a Saiyan warrior. I'am supposed to survive and win in any way I can."

Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was still being charged and it wouldn't be enough to finish off Radditz.

"Say your prayers Kakarrot!"

Then out from Kami house, came Gohan and Gojon. But Gohan was surrounded by an aura of energy and he was mad. He charged at Radditz and slammed into his chest. The impact caused Radditz to move back, and his armor cracked. Then Gojon jumped towards Radditz's head, and started slamming him in the face. Due to Gojon's mysterious strength, Radditz was actually getting his face missed up. Then Radditz finally managed to throw Gojon off of him. Radditz had one hand rubbing his bluddy face, while the other was tending to his rammed up chest.

'AHHH! THE HELL! Kakarrot's kid had an energy of 1,006. But that other little brat, there was hardly any energy coming out of him. How was he able to miss up my face?!' Radditz thought as he was felling pain.

'Gohan? Gojon? How were you able to do that,' Goku thought as he was still on the ground.

Radditz looked down at Gohan and Gojon. Gojon seemed more alert, while Gohan seemed to be wondering what had just happened.

"I know for certain that the brat in yellow is Saiyan, but what the hell is that other one? You know what, it won't even matter because they're done for."

Radditz then smacked Gohan to one side while he kicked Gojon foward. "GOHAN! GOJON!" Goku yelled out loud.

"Leave them alone! They're only children," Goku begged for he was still too hurt to get back up.

"Yes, but they're surprisngly very strong. The little Saiyan is understandable, but the other one is just unkown. Too dangerous even at this age. Best to get rid of them."

Radditz then walked to a knocked out Gohan, and was just about to kill him. While Radditz was just about to attack Gohan, Gojon barely gained concousnes, and saw his brother about to get killed. Then he remembered that his father went for his tail to make him stop. He took action and ran to the behind of Radditz.

"GAAAAHHHHAHAHHH!"

Radditz screamed in pain, as Gojon just kept bitting Raditz's tail. The pain was way too painful, even compared to when Goku had a hold of it. Goku was then able to get back up and get a hold of Radditz's tail. "Well done son. Now get to your brother, he needs you now," Goku told Gojon, who oblijed him. Krillin, Bulma and Roshi were already tending to Gohan.

"Piccolo is that attack ready yet?"

"It is now."

"Wait! Kakarrot! Don't do this to your brother!"

"You're not going to get out this time."

"Have a go at this Siayan! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! FIRE!"

This time, the beam was able to hit Radditz through his chest and exit through his back side, while Goku held onto Radditz's tail on the side to where the beam didn't hit him.

Radditz collapesed face first to the sand, while Goku ran to his sons. Goku picked up Gojon and embraced him in a very father loving hug. He knew that his sons had witnessed an event that their child like eyes shouldn't have seen. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Gojon. I'm sorry you and Gohan had to experiance that," Goku said as he noticed that after all that happened, Gojon was actually crying. Even when he was baby, Gojon wasn't the type to cry too often. He seemed to have this sense of bravery in him, but it seemed even he had limits.

As Goku was just about to ask Bulma how Gohan was doing, he heard Radditz trying to say something.

"Gaah... You.. you all think you've won. I already killed alot of humans in my pursuit to find you. "

"The dragonballs are more than capable of bringing them back," Krillin replied to Radditz.

"Guh... they won't be enough to stop my Saiyan comrades. They... heard everything through my scouter... theyll come to avenge me... and they are more stronger than me."

Everyone became terrified knowing that Radditz was already too much trouble, but finding out that there were more Saiyans and they were more powerful than Radditz.

"When well they be here? The Saiyans," Piccolo answered.

"About... a year. They'll be here... they'll kill each and evryone on this planet. Hahaha..hahaa... Accck!"

Piccolo shot a beam through Radditz that killed him instantly.

Everyone looked around at each other. There were faces of fear, anger, and hope alone. Goku than broke the silence,"The Saiyans are coming. We need to prepare for them."

* * *

**Yeppy-cai-yay! I have updated this story. From all the stories I've written so far, this has got to be my longest chapter. **

**Goku has found out about his origins. It took the efforts of both him, Piccolo, and his two sons to defeat a new threat like Radditz. But the worst is yet to come, for the other Saiyans are headed to Earth to take revenge for their fallen comrade... HAhahahahaahaha! I'm sorry, just thinking that Troll Doll and actually carred enough about Radditz makes me laugh. **

**Everyone had witnessed not only Gohan's extreme power, but also Gojon's sheer strength and durability which had no Ki put into it. **

**What shall happen to our heroes and their friends? Well the Earth be safe from these intergalacitc death animals? Find out next time when I update.**

**Live long and prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends. I know some of you all are expecting another update to this story. But I wasn't expecting it to be this hard in trying to show all the events in Dragonball Z with some changes due to our unlikely hero. So I'm debating whether I should do a time skip to where Gojon is a teenager along with Gohan. Through out the story there well be times where the character well explain what happened and what is different than from the original canon. I need you all's help in what I should do. Please leave a review in advicing what to do and how I should do it. **

**Thank you all for being patient, and I'll try to come up with something or I'll take what you guys are suggesting. Live Long and Prosper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everybody. I have asked you'll what I should do with this story, and I would see what I could do. I'll tell you all this... I won't do the time skip. It was all thanks to Ghost from the Earth who inspired me to actually take this challenge. **

**To show my grattitude to you all I'll give a spoiler for my work. This story won't end with the end of Dragonball Z. NOO IT WON'T BE GT! **

**Anyways, to my friend Ashbringer36, thanks for the advices you have given me. To the rest of you, I reccomend you stop by Ashbringer36's works like "Armageddon Aftermath."**

**On with the story. **

* * *

"Prepare for the Saiyans. Goku do you not remember what that guy did to you and Piccolo. You two barely stood a chance. No offense," Bulma said as she was scared senseless.

"He said they'll be here in one year. If we push our training to extreme limits, we maybe able to win. Also, if we gather up all other fighters capable of reaching the standards, we may also have strength in numbers," Goku said.

"You mean like, Tien Shenan, Choutzu and Yamcha," Krillin asked.

"And you too Krillin."

There was a cringe of even more fear coming into Krillin's face.

"Even with those fighters, it still a slim chance at survival," Piccolo said as he was putting on his cape and turban.

"Then what do you suggest," Master Roshi asked.

"Those boys," Piccolo pointed at Gohan and Gojon who were already sound asleep. "You all saw what they did to that Saiyan. The one in red may already have a fighting spirit and sure as hell has alot of strength to be able to miss up that Saiyan. The one in yellow has extreme power, but he doesn't know how to use it properly. They both need someone to train them."

"Your right, but whose better to train them than their own father," Goku said.

"I'm just saying that they need to be teained for the Saiyans as well. Your making it seem if I want to train them," Piccolo said.

"All right then. We gather every fighter that is strong enough to face the Saiyans and we gather up in Kami's Lookout for training."

"Ha. You expect me train with the rest of you on Kami's Lookout," Piccolo asked with some disbelief.

"After what you did here, I'd expect you'd try to reason with yourself and join as well."

"Yeah right."

"Goku!"

Everybody looked up to see a short black skinned man ridding on top of a flying carpet. They knew him as Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo, what are you doing here," Goku asked.

"Kami wishes to see you. It is a matter of what has happened today and what is to come," Mr. Popo said.

"All right, then," Goku replied as he looked back to Krillin and his friends.

"I need you guys to watch over Gojon and Gohan for me."

"Sure Goku. We'll do that," Krillin answered.

Goku jumped onto Mr. Popo's carpet, but looked back to see if Piccolo was coming. Instead, he saw Piccolo flying off to where ever he would find suited for him. Then Mr. Popo had the carpet fly to the Lookout.

* * *

It had been a while since Goku was gone to speak to Kami, and Gojon and Gohan were still asleep. As they were in their slumber, Krillin and Master Roshi were talking about how different Gohan and Gojon were.

"Did you feel the power Gohan showed when he charged into that Saiyan," Roshi asked.

"Yeah. That was some extreme power. I mean espicially for a kid his age. I'm sure when Goku was around that age e wasn't that strong either."

"Must have to do with how strong his father was when he and Chichi had some fun time. Hehehe. Oh I shouldn't be surprised at Goku being able to 'do that'. Especially to a hot woman like..." *SLAP* "Ouch!"

The old pervert was smacked in the back of the head by Bulma, who was upset by the fact that Roshi was lusting at this time considering what had happened.

"You can't blame me. In times of near death experiance, I need to forget it by thinking of happy thoughts," Roshi defended himself.

" Besides that, how do you explain Gojon. You remember how he missed up that guy's face, and we didn't even feel any energy being put into those punches," Krillin pointed out.

"Then that could only mean that Gojon has some extreme natural strength in him," Roshi concluded.

Then suddenly they heard someone land outside the house. Everyone ran outside the door to see if it was Goku, which it was. Although Goku seemed to have a very serous face.

"Goku what's up?"

"Kami told me about this person named, King Kai. Supposibly he can teach me some moves, and he well train me to be more stronger against the Saiyans," Goku said.

"That's great. Then what's with the long face," Bulma asked.

"He is in Otherworld. Only the dead, and few certain people can enter that place. Kami said that he was only able to get me to enter Otherworld. That means I won't be able to train Gohan and Gojon."

Krillin seemed a little let down that Goku wasn't going to stay and train with them, but the best he could do for his best friend was to train Gohan and Gojon.

"Don't worry about it buddy. I'll take them in and train them," Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin, but my sons need to get ready fast. No offense, but you may not be able to get them ready in time."

"Then who is going to train them," Bulma asked.

There was a pause in Goku before he wa finally able to speak. "Piccolo."

"WHAT!"

The trio were all in shock from the person that Goku decided would train his sons.

"I already met with Piccolo before I got here. He is more than willing to take them in and train them," Goku said.

"Are... are you sure you want to go through with this Goku," Roshi asked.

"Its the best option I have for the safety of the Earth."

They couldn't try to convince Goku to change his mind. He was their father, and he knew what was best for them and this world. So they had to let him take them.

* * *

Goku had one more thing left to do before he would drop his sons with Piccolo and head to Otherworld. And that was to allow his sons to say their goodbyes to their mother. Of course Goku wasn't going to tell Chichi that he was going to leave the boys with Piccolo because she still thought of Piccolo as the monster that tried to butcher her husband. He would tell her that they would be coming wth him to Otherworld so that they would train with him. So far so good, and Chichi hadn't yelled at him yet.

"Chichi, you need to understand that the world is in stake here. Gohan and Gojon are one of our best hopes in defeating the Saiyans."

"You and I promised that they would have to be older until you were able to train them."

"I know, but after seeing what they did, I was able to see that they have great power that well be greatful to the Earth's survival. Chichi, if it wasn't for the both of them, I would be dead."

This was too much for Chichi to take in at the moment. Her husband comes home with his fighting clothes all ripped up, and he tells her that he was attacked by an alien. Then she is told at a side note that her husband is actually an alien of the same race that is coming to kill every life on the planet. Now he wants to bring their less than five year old sons to train with him with this King Kai. But it was just what Goku said, the world was in danger, and they were one of the best chance at surviving.

"If I let you take them, well you promise that you look after them. They're still children."

"I promise my own dying breath Chichi."

She looked to her sons, who were in the other room ready to go. They only knew that they were going with their father to train to fight some bad people, and they would be away from their mother for an entire year. The two boys were scared, but they knew that if they stuck together they'll be able to pull it off.

They looked up to see their mother kneel down to their level and embraced them in a hug.

"You look out for each other, and you listen to your father and you do as he says," Chichi said as she was choking back tears.

"Are you crying mom," Gojon asked.

"Don't cry mom," Gohan said.

Chichi tried putting a smile on kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Be strong and brave. I'll see you two in a year."

She got up and looked to Goku, and she also saw that this wasn't easy for him either. Taking their children away from their mother to go out and fight was extremely painful.

"I'll make sure they'll be alright Chi."

It was after that promise, Goku grabbed his wife and embraced her in a kiss. After the kiss, Goku called Nimbus and took he had his sons get on. Before he had Nimbus fly off, he looked back at Chichi one last time and then he oredered Nimbus to take off.

* * *

After a while on Nimbus, Goku was trying to come up with a way to explain to his sons why they weren't going to go with him and are instead going to be lift with Piccolo. He saw Piccolo standing by a pond waiting for Goku to drop the boys off. Goku had Nimbus land close to where Piccolo was standing. Gojon remebered seeing Piccolo fighting with his father against that hairy man that tried to kidnap his brother and hurt his father.

"Daddy, is that King Kai," Gohan asked.

"No Gohan, that isn't King Kai," Goku answered.

"I thought we were going to meet King Kai for training, " Gojon asked.

"Listen my sons. There has been a change of plans. You can't come with me to train with King Kai."

"Why not daddy?"

"The man who is allowing me to go isn't allowing me to take you two."

Gohan was just getting sad that they weren't going to be with their father, but Gojon it seemed as if he were getting mad.

"You promised daddy. You promised momma that you would watch over us. You lied," Gojon accused his father.

"Gojon..."

"You lied! You lied!" Gojon yelled at Goku as Goku brought his sons in for a hug goodbye. It was only after a while that Gojon finally calmed down and was just crying like his brother.

"Remember my sons, you look after each other, and you'll be fine. You do what Mr. Piccolo tells you to. Okay," Goku told his sons.

Goku got up and looked to Piccolo.

"Train them good Piccolo. But if I find out that one of them gets killed, I well find you and I well make you suffer," Goku threatend Piccolo who could only nod his head.

"I love you boys," Goku said to his sons before he got in Nimbus and launched away to where he would meet Kami.

"DAD!"

Gohan and Gojon tried running towards their father in hopes in catching up to him, but they couldn't keep up and all they could do was stop in their tracks.

Piccolo could only sigh in seeing such a scene. These boys had to say goodbye to their mother and father, and they were left with some large green man who they had only saw once fighting alongside their father. He thought that this was going to be a walk in the park to start their training, but for some odd reason he actually was feeling bad for what he had planed in store for them.

"Alright you two, what has your father told you about these Saiyans that are coming," Piccolo asked.

"He said that they were bad people, and they want to hurt everyone on the Earth," Gojon answered.

"Thats good. And he told you two that you were both going to train to stop them?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan complied.

Piccolo tried ignoring the fact that Gohan called him, 'Mr.' Piccolo.

"The training is not going to be easy I'll tell you two that much. Also, I need to see what you two are made of by seeing if you two can survive in the wild."

"Wait. By ourselves out here?"

"Yes. This'll be going on for three months. When those three months are over, we start with the real training," Piccolo said as he was already flying upwards into the air.

"Wait! Don't leave us here like this. We don't even have anything todefend ourselves with," Gojon said which caused Piccolo to pause right there.

'This kid actually brought up a valid point,' Piccolo thought.

"Fine. I'll give you two each this," Piccolo said as he used his ki to make a two swords appear.

"Also to point out some things. Each one of you have a power hidden inside of you. Its up to you to unlock it and use it to your advantage," Piccolo finished saying as he finally went and flew off.

After everything that had happened today, Gohan and Gojon just didn't even have the means to cry for Piccolo leaving. All they could do, was stare at the swords Piccolo gave to them and look back at each other.

"It might get dark soon. Animals get very active when it is night, so I think we need to find shelter, Gohan."

Gojon learned about how animals were active in nights from the books his mother would have him read.

"Your right Gojon. Where can we find a place to sleep."

"Maybe we can find a cave, or a forest to give us cover from any wild animals."

"Good plan."

The two unlikely brothers gained their composure and went on with their plan to survive.

* * *

It had already been a few months since Goku left on Snake Way. He was already on King Kai's homeworld, and he sure got a surprise at the planet's gravity and King Kai himself.

Goku had already passed King Kai's tests to see if he was worthy to train with King Kai and right now he was getting some food to eat. As he was eating, something came up to Goku's mind that made him want to ask King Kai about something.

"Hey King Kai, you say that you can see everything from here right?"

"Yep. It's my job since I'm the North King Kai. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this, but one of my sons is not from Earth."

"Well of course he isn't from the Earth. He is your son, and your a Saiyan."

"No. I'm talking about my adopted son," Goku corrected the Kai.

"Ohh him. Ooohhh, you want to know where he came from."

"Yes."

"Well... I'm not sure if i should tell you this," King Kai was starting to get a little nervous.

"King Kai this is my son. I need to know," Goku kept on persuading King Kai.

"Huhh. Fine. Where should I start. You know thow there is the Earth right. The Earth is apart of a Solar System. That Solar System is apart of an entire galaxy. That galaxy is apart of the universe."

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you, that there is more than one universe."

"What does this have to do with my son," Goku asked.

King Kai takes in a deep breath in what he is going to tell Goku.

"Your son isn't from this universe."

* * *

Gojon was asleep inside a cave where he and Gohan had just set up camp. He saw that Gohan was still asleep right in front of where the fire used to be. Gojon was waking up to the first light of day break and saw the sun rising above the mountains. So far it has been three months since they had last seen Mr. Piccolo, and he remebered that they would start training.

With the help of each other, Gojon and Gohan were able to take on any challenge that awaited them. Putting their heads together, they had found good ways in not just surviving but in living.

Gojon kept his eyes to the sun, and he took in the brightness that it was giving. It was as if the sun was giving him the energy to wake up and face whatever this day had to offer. Then Gojon saw something in sky and it was headed to where he and Gohan were settled. Gojon looked closer and saw that it was Piccolo.

"Gohan, wake up. It's Mr. Piccolo. He is here to finally train us," Gojon shook his brother awake.

Piccolo landed just in front of the cave and saw the boys were ready to take what was coming. They were ready for their training.

* * *

**Goku is now in Otherworld training for the arrival of the Saiyans. Not only is he gaining knowledge in combat, but he is also gaining information of his son's home. Gojon and Gohan have become a duo that can take on anything without too much casualties. (Hince, Gohan didn't lose his tail). Now they start their real training with Piccolo.**

**I'm going to be honest here, when I was having the boys say goodbye to Goku and Chichi, I was actually just about to drop tears. I SAID JUST ABOUT! That doesn't mean I actually cried. Okayy?**

**I'll try to update sooner. But this time, I won't try to take forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the charcters of DC Comics that are referenced. The only thing I do own from here is Gojon. **

* * *

"What do you mean King Kai? My son isn't from this universe," Goku was trying to find out what King Kai meant about his son.

"He was born on another universe. Every Kai from King to the Supreme ones, know just about the same knowledge about that one universe your son is from, so don't expect anybody else to know more than us," King Kai said as he was just about to tell Goku about that one universe.

"This universe, was much like ours. It had its own Earth just like this one. But the most miraculous thing about it was that, that whole universe was guarded by powerful beings. Especially on Earth. There were heroes that stood for whatever was right. But with every hero, there was always a villain that challenged them or threatened to harm the innocent. It was like a never ending war. When one side failed, it would somehow rise again ready to pick up where the one before them left off."

"Who were Gojon's parents. Why did they send him here to this universe?"

"Because that universe was dying. After all the threats the heroes have faced, that have had the power to destroy a universe with only a few attacks, those champions just couldn't fight the natural course of their universe's demise. As for Gojon, I don't know who his parent are. I'm sorry Goku."

"It's alright King Kai. I just needed to find out where my son was from. Who would've thought that a guy like me, whose also not from Earth, adopts a baby who happens to not be from this universe."

"Sort of a coincidence, huh"

"Man, I'm not sure how Gojon, Gohan and Chichi will react to this news."

"Err... Maybe we should catch up to your training. The whole Earth is at stake here."

"Right. Lets get to it."

King Kai starts to demonstrate some of the issintial moves that Goku is supposed to learn to face the Saiyans.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

There were punches and kicks being thrown between two boys in fighting gi's. One seemed to be over powering the other one with extremely faster attacks. The other one was then able to get away from his opponent, and was finally able to get a clear shot for his attack.

"Masenko!"

The blast fired towards its intended target. One would think that the opponent would try to dodge it, but for some odd reason he stayed and took the blast head on. The blast caused an explosion when it hit that boy, and when the smoke cleared the boy who fired the Masenko saw that his foe was still there ready for anything to come at him.

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you Gojon. Just because you can't get hurt that easily, doesn't give you the excuse not to DOODDGGEE!"

Gojon looked towards his training master, Piccolo who was getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry Master Piccolo. I just keep having the urge to use the tactic at wareing down my foe."

"I know what you're trying to do, but what is going to happen when you get by a blast that is just as powerful enough to hurt you? This is just sparring match, so Gohan would've had alot more power to put into that attack to be able to actually hurt you badly. Don't keep this as a habbit," the green mentor told his pupil.

"And Gohan, all you need to do is keep more training if you want to avoid being overpowered by a foe as fast and strong like Gojon. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan complied.

Piccolo looked to the sky to see how much time had passed, and he noticed that it had just been enough training for today.

"Call it night you two."

The two boys respectively bowed towards their master, and landed back on the ground to have their nights rest.

These brothers were very unique. It is understandable how Gohan has great power in ki because of his Saiyan heratage. Especially from the blasts he has shown to create. The Masenko would've done alot more damage if he went all out. But Gojon, he is something else. He has taken alot more powerful blasts head on and came out with only a few bruises and blood. To make it even more strange, theose injuries over time would go away as if they weren't even there.

"Gojon, you think we may be able to see momma and dad anytime soon?"

"I don't know Gohan. Master Piccolo said that we well see Dad when we we'll fight those Saiyans."

"Do you think we'll be able to beat them?"

"Yeah Gohan. You and I have been able to take on anything this past year. Thanks to Master Piccolo, we're even more stronger. We'll beat those bad guys. If we can't beat them, than I'm sure Dad well be the one to beat them."

Gojon told his brother has he placed his arm around Gohan. Gohan smiled with the encouragement given from his brother.

"Lets go you two. You need to get some sleep now, so you'll be ready for tomarrow," Piccolo called out.

"We better do what Mr. Piccolo says," Gohan said.

"Race you over there."

The two boys than ran as fast as they could to beat the other one.

* * *

_**A few weeks**_** later...**

Gojon and Gohan were standing by each other waiting for Piccolo to speak to them. Piccolo seemed to be analyzing the two boys, and reviewing all of the improvement the two have accomplished in this past year.

"You two have managed to survive three months in the wild by yourselves. With teamwork, you have been able to take on anything that was an obstacle to you all. When your training with me started, you took that teamwork and used it in training. A very good tactic in times of battle. Through my guidance, you two have been able to be independent from each other. You've become excellent fighters for kids age, and in compaisson to warriors such as myself, you two are worthy opponents that would give out a fight. Your training is finally done."

The two brothers clapped hands with each other and gave out a cheering cry. Piccolo smiled as he saw the boys celebrating. Not only has Piccolo gotten stronger this year, but he has actually made a bond with the two boys. Gohan always seemed to keep addressing him as 'Mr. Piccolo,' despite all the times Piccolo told him to stop calling him by that. Where as Gojon would at first call him by that as well, but after Piccolo told him not to call him that Gojon addressed Piccolo with, 'Master,' instead. Piccolo kept his promise with Goku in not allowing any of the boys to get killed. Not because he was afraid to be hunted down by an angry Goku, but he actually started to care for the boys as if they were his own family.

"What do we do now Mr. Piccolo," Gohan asked.

"It has already been about a year, so we need to be on guard for the Saiyans."

"Shouldn't our dad be back by now," Gojon asked.

"He is probably on his way here. He did mention that the trip to King Kai would be very far away."

**Meanwhile...**

Goku had finally mastered his last move, the Spirit Bomb, and was stretching out his body to avoid any pull of muscles that would come later on.

"King Kai, how far are the Saiyans from Earth," Goku asked.

"Give me second. It may not seem hard to find power levels as high as these guys, but their still going at extreme speeds which make it hard to track them."

Goku waited for King Kai to answer. Suddenly King Kai shrieked to what he had just found out.

"King Kai what is it?"

"They're close. Very close."

"Can I make it back to Earth in time before they get there?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that thanks to your training here, you'll get to King Yemma's check in station in two days at the most."

"I better get going," Goku said as he prepaired to jump back on Snake Way.

"Thanks for the training King Kai."

"No problem. Give those Saiyans a fight they'll never forget. And please keep your son's origin a secret."

Goku was already in a rush to get back to Earth, that he didn't have time to respond to the last comment.

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

Piccolo sensed that the Saiyans were closing in and had just landed.

"Gohan, Gojon! They're here!"

The boys weren't expecting the Saiyans to be here this soon, so they were getting a little scared at the moment.

"Why isn't dad here yet," Gohan asked.

"He has to be here soon. He has to be," Gojon tried to keep faith in his father's arrival.

"Lets go you two. We need to close a distance between us and the Saiyans," Piccolo told the boys. They complied by following Piccolo up into the sky.

They kept flying ahead, until they felt a very powerful surge of power. It was if someone unleashed an attack that could've destroyed a city.

"Piccolo... what was that," Gohan asked nervously.

"The Saiyans. They... they just made their first move."

"Piccolo they seem to be coming this way right now," Gojon said with concern as he too was also sensing the power.

"They must be coming after the strongest power levels on this planet. We land here. This is where we'll face them," Piccolo said.

The master and the students landed on the ground where there was mountain pilliars surrounding them. Piccolo had his game face on, but truth be told, he was actually unsure of himself. He wasn't sure if he, the boys, and the other warriors well be able to hold off the Saiyans. Gohan was scared right to the bone, while Gojon tried to keep his composure and keep up the willpower to face these Saiyans.

"Piccolo I feel another energy signature coming this way, but it's not the Siayans," Gojon called to his master.

The trio looked to who ws coming and saw that it was Krillin.

"Hey, its Krillin," Gohan said.

"Right. How bout some help," Krillin said.

"Yeah, sure why not? Though things are going to get intense. You might not be able to keep up," Piccolo warned Krillin.

"I doubt that. I've been doing some training of my own."

"So you have. If you were able to get this much of power increase, then there is no telling how much the other fighters have gotten stronger."

"Hmm. Goku is running late. I'm not sure ow long we can hold without him."

"Our dad is coming, Krillin," Gojon asked.

"Are you sure he is on his way,"Gohan also asked.

"Don't worry. He already contacted Master Roshi. He said he is already on that Snake Way path."

"Thats great," Gohan said, while Gojon was just relieved that their father was on his way.

"Look alive you three. The Saiyans are here," Piccolo said.

They looked up and saw two figures floating in the air. One was small while the other one was bigger. They had simillar armor that looked alot like Radditz's, but the short one seemed to have all his body covered with blue clothing. The small one had hair that was sticking up like a flame, and the big one was just bald.

"Haha. Why do you think they are standing out here in the middle of nowhere," the big bald one, known as Nappa, asked his partner.

"I think they are waiting for us," the spiked hair one, known as Prince Vegeta, answered.

The Saiyans landed on the ground, and they got a better look at the fighters. Nappa noticed Piccolo, and said,"Hey Vegeta, that green guy is a Namekian."

"Oh you're right. What is he doing out here so far from Namek?"

Piccolo was shocked to hear that he was actually from another world, but at the same time, he actually knew that it was true.

"Then he must know where the Dragonballs are. You mind telling us where they are so that we don't have to hurt you," Prince Vegeta asked Piccolo with a smirk on his face.

"Forget it. Your gonna have to kill me before I tell you where the Dragonballs are."

"That can be arranged."

"Easy, Nappa. Try using your head for once."

It wasn't too long until Tien showed up with Choutzu, and Yamcha finally landed from the air. The Earth's best line of defense was set up to face the Saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa pressed on their scouters to measure their power levels. The scouters read that each Z-Fighter was about 1 Radditz, which was actually 1,000 in regualr scale.

"They're all equal to one Radditz."

"Wait a second Nappa. Don't you remember? They can hide their power levels. Thats how they got Radditz."

"Oh right."

"If your just here to talk, I suggest you just take a hike to where ever you two came from," Piccolo called out to the Saiyans.

"Oh, we'll get there. Nappa, lets see how stong they really are. Plant the Saibamen. Maybe they can make them tell us where the Dragonballs are," Vegeta ordered Nappa.

Nappa took out some sort of capsule with what looked like seeds and liquid inside.

"This well be fun to watch," Nappa said in excitement as he was just about to plant the strange seeds. But before Nappa could put the first seed, beam of energy was shot and obliterated it, along with the other seeds.

"SNUGGER! ROFFER! CABAGEHEAD! FOFO! OTHER CABAGEHEAD! VEGETA JUNIOR! NNOOO," Nappa yelled.

The person who shot the energy beam was Gojon.

"Uhh, Gojon? Why did you do that," Krillin asked.

"It was when he said, 'they,' that got me to realize what the Saibamen could possibly be. I don't what they are, but what I do know is that they're not going to be a good thing for us. Especially if its being planted by these guys," Gojon aswered back as he kept to his guard. The Z-Fighters could only stay silent due to the reason Gojon gave.

"Wow... Now I know that Goku adopted that kid. No offense to Goku, but he wasn't that smart when he was a kid to figure that out that fast," Yamcha said out loud.

"Well played Gojon. Well played," Piccolo congradulated his student.

"Since we can't use the Siabamen anymore, I guess your gonna have to teach them a lesson, Nappa," Vegeta said as he stepped back to get a better view for what was about to come. Nappa took a few steps foward, and then he stopped, clinched his fists and got into a fighting stance. The Z-Fighters were starting to sense Nappa's energy starting to rise up. Through the use of Ki, Nappa's energy was also causing telikinitc outburst all around the area the Z-Fighters were standing. The affects wer small tremors which gave the Z-Fighters a hard time to balance themselves. Gohan lost balance and tripped.

"Get back up Gohan. Stand your ground," Piccolo yelled at Gohan. Gohan tried getting up, but all the pressure of facing the Saiyans and feeling their power was starting to get him uneasy. Then Gojon ran to Gohan and grabbed him by the arm to get him up. Gojon looked to Nappa who was still powering up.

"We can't allow him to get to his full power. We need to stop him and take him out while he is still at a lower level," Gojon whispered to Gohan.

"How do we do that?"

"Lets see if Piccolo has a plan for that."

The two brothers moved to Piccolo, and Gojon gave Piccolo his advice on trying to keep Nappa from gaining any power. Piccolo then came up with a plan, so he tried to link with everyone telapathiclly.

'Listen everyone. I need Tien and Yamcha to come by my side. The rest I need you to keep a distance. I'll keep filling you all in on what we're going to do."

The Z-Fighters ackowledged and followed along Piccolo's plan. The information the gathered seemed to have been recieved alot faster than what they expected because they were already putting the attack plan into progress.

Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were in front of Nappa who was almost up to reaching his intended level of power. Then, Piccolo was the first to fire his attack towards Nappa, while Tien and Yamcha did the same thing right after Piccolo. Nappa saw the blasts coming, so he needed to put a huge amount of his energy into trying to defend himself from the attacks. They impacted Nappa, and from the combined efforts from the three fighters, Nappa was knocked back. As Nappa was disoriented from putting his energy into rising his durability to survive the attack, the other Z-Fighters charged from behind and started attacking Nappa.

'Hmm... Didn't see that coming. Either way, Nappa needs to learn to keep in mind of his surroundings,' Vegeta thought as he reviewed the battle.

The bald Saiyan was being hit in many angles and areas of his body by the surprise attacking Z-Fighters. He tried to lay a punch on his attackers, but, for tactical reasons, the smaller Z-Fighters were the ones that were attacking him. Due to their size and the size of Nappa, they were difficult to get a hold of. One of them was actually hurting him in precise locations around his body. The back of his knees were hit, which caused him to fall to his knees. Then they all were swamping on him. He needed to get them off, so Nappa used a detonating attack to push them off.

The blast caused Gojon, Gohan, Krillin, and Choutzu to fly back from the force of the explosion. Nappa got back up, and looked and saw the Z-Fighters were spread out, except for Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. Nappa couldn't rely on his scouter to see which one was the weakest, so he decided to go for the smallest one, persuming that the smallest fighter would come out to be the weakest. He looked towards Choutzu, and he charged right towards him. Tien saw that Nappa was going after his friend, so Tien quickly used his speed and the fact Nappa couldn't since power levels to his advantage. Tien got to Nappa and kicked him in the head, which sent Nappa crashing into the rock pillars.

"We need to regroup," Piccolo called out.

Nappa was able to hear that, so he decided to make sure that they won't get together. They were using their numbers to even the playing field against Nappa, so Nappa needed to keep them seperate. He got back up, and started shooting blasts at the fighters. Gojon and Gohan were already next to each other, so they were able to watch each other's backs against the incoming ki blasts. Nappa used this to his advantage and attacked the Z-Fighter that was close to him, Yamcha.

Nappa grabbed Yamcha and started to pound him with painful hits. Krillin saw his friend being beaten by the Saiyan, so he needed to get the Saiyan's attention before its too late. Krillin started charging up an attack until Piccolo called out to him.

"Yamcha is too close. With the beating he is already taking, he might be too defensless against you attack," Piccolo said.

"He is going to die if we don't do something," Krillin said with fear.

Gojon looked to Gohan. "You know what we have to do?"

"Yeah. Lets save ."

The boys then flew right towards Nappa. With Gojon being the fastest, he was the first one to kick Nappa in the head and throw more hits at the Saiyan's face. As Nappa was getting hit, he had to let go of Yamcha to defend himself. As he was just about to counter-attack, Gohan was behind Nappa and he fired a blast right to the back of Nappa. This knocked Nappa down to the ground. This gave Gojon the oppurtunity to get Yamcha out of there, and back to where the Z-Fighters were finally regrouped.

"His tougher than I thought. I don't even want to know how things would be, if he even get to his higher level," Piccolo said.

"Master Piccolo, do you still know that attack you did on that man who was attacking my father the prevous year," Gojon asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to all the training, I might be able to get ready faster this time. And more stronger."

"Maybe for a little insurance, I can also charge up a Tri-Beam. With the power of those two attacks, we might be able to finish this Saiyan."

"Well need someone to keep him busy from charging up, and from getting to us. Are you boys up for that," Piccolo asked Gohan and Gojon.

"We're ready."

Gojon, Gohan, Krillin, Choutzu, and a barely recuperated Yamcha charged at Nappa. Nappa saw them coming, so he fired a blast from his mouth at the charging team of warriors. The Z-Fighters barely dodged the attack, and they started throwing ki blasts at Nappa. Nappa ran up to them in hopes of closing the distance, and using his strength to overwhelm them.

Nappa knocked away most of them as if they were birds, but Yamcha leapt back and charged up his attack.

"Spirit Ball!"

A ball of energy was thrown at Nappa, but Nappa knocked it away with his arm. Yamcha started to manipulate the direction of his attack right back to its intended target. But then Nappa just shot at the ball whic blew it up, and then shot a blast at Yamcha. Choutzu tried throwing more attacks on Nappa, but Nappa grabbed him and knocked down to the ground. Gohan and Krillin charged up their attacks to fire their attacks.

"Masenko!"

"Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee..!"

Nappa was just about to fire as them, until Gojon came up right to his face, and fired a blast right into Nappa's eyes. Nappa grabbed his face in hopes to tend to his blinded eyes. Gojon moved behind Nappa, and hit him towards Gohan and Krillin.

"HAAA!"

Both of them yelled out as their attacks hit Nappa. As Nappa was injured, Piccolo and Tien fired their attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Tri-Beam!"

The precise impact of the Special Beam Cannon, and the destructive power of the Tri-Beam were just about enough to finish off a blinded, injured Nappa. The corpse that was once Nappa, dropped dead as a unsupported concrete statue.

As Krillin, Gojon, and Gohan were helping Yamcha and Choutzu up, they were cheering that they were able to defeat the Saiyan. Though for some odd reason, Gojon seemed to be a bit shocked at the way Nappa was killed. He knew that this was all in a act of defending the Earth, but Nappa deserved to be judged in a fair way for the crimes he had committed.

Their celebrations all came to a halt, when they started to hear clapping and laughter. It was coming from Vegeta who was setting back.

"Hahaha. You actually killed him. He always was the big stupid one. Nevertheless, that leaves one wish all for just myself," Vegeta said, as he got up and removed his scouter.

Piccolo started to figure out that something was diffenitlly wrong. Vegeta seemed to have a way stronger base power level than Nappa's hightend power level. If Nappa took orders from Vegeta, then that would mean that either Nappa was only the stupid one, or Nappa only followed Vegeta's order's because he feared him.

"Boys. Brace yourselves. This is going to be one Hell of a fight," Piccolo called to Gohan and Gojon.

"I wouldn't call this a fight. I think the word, 'Massacre," is the better word to use here," Vegeta said, right before he charged right towards Piccolo and kneed him right into his gut.

Piccolo clenched his stomach in pain, while Tien tried firing at Vegeta, but Vegeta was too fast for the three eyed man. Vegeta kicked Tien away into a rock pillar. Two of the strongest Z-Fighters were taken out that fast by this Saiyan, and the others were standing in fear. Vegeta wanted to see more fear in their eyes, so he lifted his hand and shot at Yamcha. The blast went right through Yamcha, and it became a clear sign that the scarred faced fighter was dead.

"YAMCHA!"

Krillin yelled out as his friend was killed. Gojon had his fists clinched, while Gohan and Choutzu were already near to die in fear.

"Dad. Where are you?"

* * *

**Goku had learned a little more about the world Gojon is from. The training is over, now they had faced the Saiyans. With the added help of Gojon, and a few switches here and there, the Z-Fighters defeated Nappa. But now they well face the power of Prince Troll Doll... errr I mean, Prince Vegeta.**

**Leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Saiyan Prince looked at the earth defenders, as they were gathered around a now deceased Yamcha.

"Score check. The Namek and three eyes are down, and that earthling is dead. I guess the score can be 3-1, since you did kill Nappa. Now one question remains; who wants the privilege to die next," Vegeta gloated as he asked the Z-Fighters.

Krillin, Choutzu, Gohan, and Gojon were kneeling around Yamcha's body, as Vegeta was moving towards them. He was already close enough by just a few feet.

"Come on now. One of you has to at least have some backbone left," Vegeta teased.

Gojon looked up and got up and walked to Vegeta with just a few yet slow steps.

"Well," Vegeta asked with a smirk towards Gojon. His answer was a fast punch to the gut, which blew the air out of him. Vegeta had clutch on to his gut from the pain.

'So Radditz really did take a beating from this kid. It has to be him because this kid is not a Saiyan, nor is he human,' Vegeta thought to himself.

Gojon just looked straight at Vegeta with no fear in his eyes. The boy got into a fighting stance that was useful against fighting a larger opponent. There was no doubt that this boy was ready fight.

"Congradulations. You've just been picked to be the next one to die," Vegeta said, right before he charged at Gojon. Gojon was overwhelmed by the Saiyan's greater speed and was kicked into the air. Vegeta thought the fight was over, but not for Gojon. In mid-air, Gojon stopped himself and charged back at Vegeta. However, Vegeta still had more power to overwhlem the young boy, so Gojon was down on the ground.

Gohan wasn't going to stand there scared as his brother was being beaten by this Saiyan, so as his power level started rising he gave out an angry yell. The hybrid Sayain/human was surrounded by an aura of energy, and thanks to the training with Piccolo, he actually knew how to use his power. While Vegeta distracted taking on Gojon, Gohan flew towards Vegeta and connected a flurrey of attacks on the Saiyan.

Vegeta was taken by surprise by Gohan, and he needed to block his attacks before he could do any significant damage. He wasn't at full power, because he didn't see any reason to be at full power. However, that was what killed Nappa in the first place, because they made sure they would'nt allow him to go at full power. So Vegeta shouldn't be playing nice with them. Vegeta grabbed the last punch thrown by Gohan, and he kicked him to a rock pillar.

Krillin saw the fight happening, and he and Chautzu were still beside Yamcha's body. THey were terrified to the bone. They didn't know what to do against such sheer power compared to their's.

Vegeta was just about to throw a ki blast to where Gohan was thrown, but then, out of no where, Gojon made an extremely fast and powerful kick to Vegeta's back, which caused Vegeta to get knocked foward. Although, Vegeta was able to recover fast, and was able to see a ki attack shot from Gojon. The Saiyan Prince dodged the blast, and closed his distance with Gojon kneed him in the chest. If it were any other fighter with respectable strength compared to Vegeta's power, they would've been on the floor crippled in pain. For Gojon, he did get knocked down, but he got back up ready to fight again.

"Hmm. Radditz sure must've been wondering what you were, before he died. From the report of the scouter, you were able to injure him by just throwing punches. Right now, I can see your able to take a huge amount of punishment," Vegeta commented, as Gojon charged towards him.

Krillin and Chautzu went to where Vegeta kicked Gohan. Gohan wasn't severely hurt, so he was still able to fight.

"I need to help my brother," Gohan said, as he was just about to speed over to Vegeta and Gojon.

"Gohan wait. We need to get Piccolo and Tien back in the game. With their help, we maybe able to hold up until your dad gets here," Krillin tried to compromise with Gohan.

"Then go get them. I'm not going to let my brother fight on his own," Gohan growled, as he flew towards the fight in progress.

Vegeta was already beating Gojon down to the ground, but Gojon still kept getting back up no matter how hard Vegeta hit him. The Saiyan was just about to throw another attack, until Gohan charged in with a kick to Vegeta's head.

As the fight of the two brothers and the Saiyan Prince raged on, Krillin and Chautzu were trying to get Piccolo out of his unconscious state.

Piccolo barely got back up to see Gohan and Gojon being thrown like rag dolls, yet still trying to fight the Saiyan. The Namek looked back to Krillin and said, "I need you to come with me. We're going on the offense."

Krillin had an expression of fear in written in his face after Piccolo said that. "Do you not remember what that Saiyan did to you and Tien? We need to get Tien and the boys, and get as far away from that maniac," Krillin said with terror.

"If we do that, he'll hunt us down and he'll be hurting a lot people in the process. We need to hold him off, until Goku gets here," Piccolo said.

Back with the two boys and the Saiyan Prince, Gojon and Gohan were on the ground because of the extreme beating they received from Vegeta. Vegeta was just about to head over to Piccolo to extract information about the Dragonballs, but, to his shock, he saw Gojon getting back up.

"You're testing me boy. I'm keeping you and your brother alive so that I may show your, Saiyan scum, father what it feels to see his two boys getting killed at the hands of his superior. So don't tempt me, and stay down. You cannot beat me," Vegeta said with his fists clinched towards Gojon.

"I know I can't beat you. But as long as I don't give in, neither can you," Gojon said with courage, and fired a ki blast at Vegeta. The Saiyan dodged the attack, and grabbed Gojon by the head and pushed him down to the ground.

"Hahaha! I guess you're right. You're too stubborn to accept your defeat. I'll just have to injure you so badly that you'll be nearly alive," Vegeta threatened Gojon. Suddenly, a ki blast hit Vegeta, which caused him to unhand Gojon. Vegeta looked to the fool who was stupid enough to shoot at him. It was revealed to be Piccolo with his hand extended towards Vegeta, which was the hand that fired the ki blast.

"You think you're so powerful?! Beating up five year olds," Piccolo taunted. "How about picking on someone bigger than you."

The son of the Demon King kept on taunting the Prince of Saiyans, as Piccolo started to yell out as he was starting to grow larger. He was using the same power up technique that he used on Goku long way back. Thanks to his intense training with the boys, he was able to use this larger form even more properly. Vegeta readied himself for attack.

"It's soon to be over, Namek," Vegeta called out.

"Then bring it on, Princess!"

Vegeta charged towards the large Namek, but due to his lack of senseing power and not using all of his power, Vegeta smashed down by the giant Piccolo. Thanks to his larger size, Piccolo was stronger in power, strength and density. He had enough power to take on Nappa without the help of the Z-Fighters. Piccolo used Vegeta's lack of using all his power to his own advantage. As Vegeta was pinned to the ground, Piccolo detonated an explosion right on top of Vegeta.

Gojon and Gohan were helped up by Krillin and Chaoutzu, who were also accompanied by Tien. They saw Piccolo's new size, and his power level that was very respectable considering he was facing a powerful opponent like Vegeta.

"All that power Piccolo. Good thing he is on our side," Tien commented.

"We might be able to survive until Goku gets here," Chaoutzu said.

"Will I'm not going to stand here scared," Gojon said as he was about to move to the battle between the giant Namekian and the powerful Saiyan.

"Gojon, are you out of your mind! It's a miracle that you don't een look that hurt from your fight with Vegeta, but you can't jump in there," Krillin tried to reason with Gojon. "We just wait a little longer until your father gets here."

"Or we can take any chance we have in beating this bad man. If you don't want to fight, then I'll go by myself," Gojon stated with no hesatation.

"Don't go without me, Gojon," Gohan said, knowing that if his brother had had the courage to face the maniac like Vegeta then, he too, should have the bravery to face him as will.

"NOoo, wait you two," Krillin shouted. "These kids are going to drag me into more danger."

Tien looked Chaotzu and said, "You should get out of Chaotzu. It isn't safe, even for you."

"But Tien..."

"Go Chaotzu. You already died once, and I won't risk losing you. Your like the little brother I never had. Go now," Tien demanded, and Chaotzu could only hesatate before he slowly flew away to safety.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was already out of the ground and was flying in the air with more power being amped up to him. He was dodging each blow that Piccolo threw at him, and charged towards Piccolo's face. The Namek was pushed back from the force, but, luckily, Vegeta got attacked by Gohan and Gojon.

"Do you brats even know what giving up is," Vegeta growled as he was blocking their attacks.

"Piccolo never taught us to," Gohan replied. They moved back, and Vegeta didn't have time toreact to the inccoming clasp from Piccolo's hands. Piccolo was having difficulty trying to contain him in their, but an igniting explosion from Vegeta caused Piccolo to release him.

"Die, Namekian," Vegeta yelled, as he charged a blast and fired it to Piccolo's chest. The blast caused Piccolo to get knocked to the ground, and as he was on the ground, Vegeta made a powerful drop on Piccolo's chest. Piccolo yelled in agony, and he shrunk into his normal size.

"Well then, you actually lasted this longer," Vegeta said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Piccolo said.

By that time, Vegeta was able to hear the whistling, and though that he knew something was about to hit him. He quickly side stepped it, and a glowing saucer dislk flew by him.

"DAMN IT!" Krillin yelled in anger.

Gohan and Gojon charged their own attacks and fired at Vegeta. Vegeta saw the attack coming, but being a bit stubborn, he decided to take on the blast.

The blast hit Vegeta, and as the smoke despersed Vegeta came out unscratched. Then to his surprise he saw Tien, with four arms, charging right at him. Vegeta prepared for combat and started blocking Tien's attacks. Due to Vegeta not using all of his power, Tien managed to land a few good hits on Vegeta. However, Vegeta was getting irratated. He closed his distance with Tien, and placed his hand to Tien's belly and blew a hole through him.

"TIEN!" the Z-Fighters yelled.

"I'm not holding back. You Earthlings are getting on nerves," Vegeta whispered to Tien, as he threw Tien to the ground and shot a blast through his head. It was there that the three-eyed warrior was slayed by the Saiyan Prince.

"Who is next," Vegeta said, he turned to Gohan and Gojon.

"One of you brats will stay alive until Kakarrot is here," Vegeta fired a fast, yet powerful blast at the two.

Gojon was the only one fast enough to react, so he grabbed his brother and threw him asside to avoid the blast. Although Gojon was engulfed in the blast.

"GOJON!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo saw what the Saiyan did, and he yelled in anger as he charged at Vegeta with both of his hands charged with energy. Vegeta turned and fired blasts at Piccolo's legs.

"Arrggh!"

Piccolo was down, and Vegeta walked over to him and picked him up from the ground. "

"Now tell me, where are the Dragonballs."

"When Goku gets here, and he sees what did to his son, he'll tear you to shreds," Piccolo answered.

"Then your useless to me," Vegeta said, as he threw Piccolo to the air and fired a blast at Piccolo. The son of the Demon King, and the new half to Kami, was gone.

Gohan looked in fear at what had happened. This man had killed two of the Earth's greatest defenders, his brother was blasted by him, and his master. Gohan didn't know what to do now.

However, despite what Gohan saw, his brother was on the ground a distance away from the battle. Somehow, Gojon survived that blast, but it pushed him about a mile away and crashed landed on the ground. The force from the blast did cause a mass amount of pain to Gojon though. He tried getting up, but as he was getting up, he sensed that an energy signiture was destroyed. He didn't know whose it was. Krillin? Piccolo? Gohan?

Whoever it could be, Gojon didn't waste no time in getting there.

Suddenly, he sensed another power level closing in on that same location, and it was strong. Really strong. There could only be one person who could possibly be that strong.

"Dad. Your here."

* * *

**The Z-Fighters aren't doing so well. Despite their extra help, and the use of their reliable power ups and attacks. I hope I don't offend anybody on how Tien and Piccolo died. Gojon survived a blast that killed Piccolo. Wondering why? All has to do with his heratige. Not to worry now, Goku is coming to bring judgment to the Saiyan Prick...err... Prince. **

**Vegeta- Okay we all get it! You don't like me! That could be inferenced to why you allowed me to be beaten to a pulp by that asshole Zod!**

**Superiornite- Ohh I wasn't biased. I'm going by hard facts. You are an arragont asswipe who wants to prove he stronger than others. Zod is military general who will defeat his eney by any means neccesary. **

**Vegeta- I swear to God, you call me by, 'ass,' one more time...**

**Superiornite- YOU ARE AN ASS!**

**Vegeta- THAT'S IT! GALEK GU-*WHACK* **

***Vegeta is knocked on the ground by chop that landed in his neck and shoulder***

**Superiornite- dumbass. **

**Sorry about that. Anyways, Goku is on his way, and I'm really hopping changing different events in Dragonball Z won't be anymore harder and time consuming. **

**I'll update soon. "Live long and Prosper"- **


End file.
